In Your Eyes
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: -One Shot- HBD Fic special for Rook and Yokune Ruko. 'Semua kenangan indahku bersamamu, perasaanku, dan janji ini, semuanya, ada di dalam matamu...' Warning: Maybe OOC, pairs: RookRuko, FemRuko, random height. RnR!


**In Your Eyes**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**UTAUloid © masing-masing creator (terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan)**

* * *

_"Ruko!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki sambil berlari-lari._

_"R-Rook?" respon seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon._

_"Hah... Hah... Kau ini, larinya cepet banget sih!"_

_"Hn, yang cepat 'kan kakiku, jadi tidak ada urusannya denganmu."_

_"Ih, sinis banget sih..."_

_"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu, kono yaro!" Gadis itu pun berdiri dan berlari menjauhi anak laki-laki tadi._

_"Cho-chotto, Ruko!" Anak laki-laki itu pun menyusul._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_"K-kyaaa!"_

_Brugh!_

_"RUKO!"_

.

.

"Ah!" teriak seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

"Hah... Hah... Cu-cuma mimpi..." Gadis itu lalu menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Baka..."

Gadis bermata heterochromia itu, Ruko, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Wush!

Terdengar bunyi air yang baru keluar dari shower. Ruko pun menutup matanya, menikmati hangatnya air shower itu.

"Doushite... Rook..." gumamnya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Ruko pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya. Pandangan matanya kosong, ekspresinya suram.

Tap Tap Tap

"Ru-chan!" panggil seorang gadis dari luar pintu rumah Ruko.

"Chotto matte ne!" Ruko pun dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu tersebut.

Kriek!

"Ah, ohayou, Ru-chan!" sapa Teto, sahabat Ruko, gadis yang tadi memanggil dari luar.

"Ohayou, Ruko-chan!" sapa Ritsu, yang juga adalah sahabat Ruko.

"Ohayou!" balas Ruko sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo masuk!"

"Hai!"

Tap Tap Tap

"Hm, duduklah." ujar Ruko. "Aku ambilkan minuman ya."

"Iya."

Ruko pun membuatkan teh hangat untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Ru-chan." ujar Teto agak sedikit berteriak, agar Ruko-yang ada di dapur-bisa mendengarnya. "Kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang 'dia'?"

"Hn, belum." jawab Ruko singkat.

"O-oh..." Teto dan Ritsu pun saling berpandangan. Ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi sedih.

"Nah, ini tehnya." Ruko pun berjalan keluar dari dapur, dan menaruh dua cangkir teh di meja ruang tamu.

"A-arigatou." ucap Ritsu sambil mengambil salah satu cangkir itu.

Ruko pun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan langsung ke sofa yang diduduki Teto dan Ritsu. "Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Suram amat."

"Eh? Da-daijobu!" Teto pun langsung memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Ruko-chan!" ujar Ritsu.

"Oh..." respon Ruko dengan wajah polos. "Hm, ngomong-ngomong, tumben kalian datang tanpa memberitahuku, ada apa?"

"Etto... I-itu..." Teto pun memasang wajah ragu-ragu. Ia pun melirik ke arah Ritsu.

Ritsu pun menghela nafasnya. "Begini... Sebenarnya, kami datang ke sini, untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Rook, dia... Sudah kembali dari Amerika."

"!" Ruko-yang sedang meminum teh-pun kaget, cangkir yang ada di tangannya pecah karena jatuh.

"Ru-chan! Da-daijobu desu ka?" Teto pun menghampiri Ruko.

Badan Ruko bergetar. Air matanya mengalir. "Ro-Rook..."

"Sudahlah, Ruko-chan, jangan menangis..." ucap Ritsu, yang lalu memeluk Ruko.

"Hik... Hik... Dia... Kembali..." ucap Ruko sambil terisak-isak.

.

.

.

"Wah! Sudah lama sekali, tempat kelahiranku~" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam-merah sambil membawa kopernya.

Ia pun mampir-mampir ke toko-toko di sepanjang jalan. Wajahnya begitu ceria dan tampaknya tidak ada beban di dalam pikirannya.

"Nah, tempat terakhir yang harus 'ku kunjungi..."

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Astaga, lama sekali sih!" keluh seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang.

"Sabar dulu, Ted-kun. Mungkin pesawatnya di-delay, karena itu mereka jadi terlambat." hibur seorang laki-laki berambut biru.

"Ted-nii ini, gak sabaran amat sih." protes seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Iya, berisik saja. Kau pikir kau doang yang lelah menunggu." tambah seorang gadis berambut abu-abu.

"Kau yang berisik, Tei! Memangnya gak boleh mengeluh sesekali?"

"Tapi kau sudah mengeluh berkali-kali! Kesabaranku juga ada batasnya!"

"Ara~ Mulai deh, 'Tsundere VS Yandere'." ujar Miko-gadis berambut coklat tadi-sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut Ted dan Tei-yang sedang bertengkar-sambil men-death glare Miko.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa..." Miko pun langsung sembunyi di belakang Taya, laki-laki berambut biru tadi.

"Kalian berdua, yamete yo! Kasihan Miko jadi ketakutan!" tegur Taya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti bertengkar, walau tampang mereka masih masam.

"Minna-chan~!"

"He? Teto?" gumam Ted.

"Teto-san, Ruko-san, dan Ritsu!" ujar Taya.

"Huh, akhirnya datang juga. Kenapa lama sih?" tanya Tei.

"Gomenna, Tei-chan, minna, tadi ada anak kecil yang cengeng, jadi kami harus menunggu dia dulu." ledek Teto.

"A-apa maksudmu, baka yaro?" Ruko pun merasa tersindir dan langsung menjitak Teto.

"Itte! Huaaa, Tecchan! Ru-chan jahat padaku!" rengek Teto yang lalu memeluk Ted.

"Su-sudahlah, dia pasti bercanda kok, Ruko-chan." ujar Ritsu sambil sweatdropped.

"Ruko-nee, Rook-nii mana?" tanya Miko sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Ruko.

"Ah, Rook ya. Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi dia gak ada di bandara." jawab Ruko.

"Orang itu, kalau dia sampai akan kuberikan sesuatu yang 'special' sebagai ucapan selamat datang kembali." ujar Ted sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ted, aku bingung, yang yandere itu sebenarnya kau apa Tei sih? Atau jangan-jangan roh kalian tertukar ya?" ujar Ritsu sambil sweatdropped (lagi).

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Ted dan Tei (lagi).

"Ah, enggak, sudah, lupakan saja." respon Ritsu pura-pura gak tau.

"Oi~!" teriak seorang laki-laki sambil berlari-lari ke arah mereka.

"?"

"Ruko~!" sapa Rook, laki-laki tadi, yang lalu bersiap-siap memeluk Ruko.

"!" Dengan cepat Ruko langsung menghindar, dan tepat di belakang Ruko tadi, ada Taya.

Tunggu dulu, ada Taya?

Brugh!

"Itte~ He?" gumam Rook-yang tadi jatuh menabrak Taya.

"Rook-kun, saya mohon, cepatlah bangun, ka-kau berat sekali..." ujar Taya yang tampaknya kesakitan.

"Hieee? Go-gomenna, Taya!" Rook pun langsung bangun.

"Da-daijobu..." Taya pun bangun dan membersihkan bajunya.

"Taya-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ritsu khawatir.

"Daijobu yo. Tidak usah khawatir, Ritsu." Taya pun tersenyum.

"Huaaa~ Ruko-chan hidoi dana! Kenapa Rook-kun gak dipeluk!" rengek Rook sambil manyun.

"Baka yaro! Sudah tau kalau berlari begitu bahaya!" ujar Ruko sewot. "Ba-Baka..."

Tes... Tes...

"Eh? Ru-Ruko? Kenapa? Kenapa menangis? A-apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Ma-maafkan aku!" ujar Rook sambil memegang punggun Ruko, ia tampak sangat khawatir.

"Baka! Kau tidak salah apa-apa." Ruko pun mengusap air matanya. "Justru aku yang salah..."

"E-eh?"

"Gomenna, Rook. Waktu itu... Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataanmu, karena itu, kau harus mengorbankan matamu untukku..." lanjut Ruko.

**-Flashback, about 6 years ago-**

"Ruko!" teriak Rook sambil berlari menghampiri jurang tempat Ruko jatuh tadi.

"Hik... Ro-Rook! To-tolong aku!" tangis Ruko yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Mata kanannya terluka karena terjatuh tadi.

"Chotto matte, kau bertahan di situ, jangan melepaskan peganganmu!"

"Ha-hai!"

Rook pun akhirnya menemukan sebuah sulur tanaman yang cukup kuat. Ia pun menjatuhkannya agar Ruko dapat menangkapnya.

"Tangkaplah, lalu pegang sulurnya erat-erat!"

"I-iya..." Ruko pun berusaha meraih sulur itu. "Da-dapat!"

"Yosh!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rook pun menarik sulur itu.

Sreeett!

"Hah... Hah..." Rook pun berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ro-Rook!" Ruko pun memeluk Rook dengan erat.

"Ru-Ruko..." Wajah Rook pun memerah.

"Arigatou! A-aku tadi takut sekali!" Ruko pun menangis.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan ada aku..." Rook pun mengelus-elus Ruko dengan lembut.

"Hik... Hik..."

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ruko, Kiyo-san?" tanya Rook khawatir.

"Kondisi fisik Ruko-san, semuanya baik. Tidak ada masalah, hanya sedikit luka-luka kecil. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa dokter?"

"Matanya, sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi..." ucap Dr. Hiyama Kiyoteru dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"A-apa?"

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah memeriksa mata kanannya itu, tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang menusuk matanya, sehingga kornea, iris, dan lensa matanya rusak. Kalau sudah begini, kita harus menunggu ada sukarelawan yang bersedia memberi matanya untuk Ruko-san."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja!" ujar Rook dengan yakin.

"De-demo, Rook-san, kalau begitu mata anda..."

"Kiyo-san ganti saja dengan mata buatan, saya tidak keberatan kok."

"Hm... Baiklah, besok kita mulai operasinya ya."

"Hn!"

-Besoknya-

"Rook no baka!" teriak Ruko ketika sudah sadar.

"E-eh?"

"Baka yaro! Kenapa kau memberikan matamu untukku? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku saja yang memakai mata buatan!"

"Ta-tapi Ruko, aku 'kan hanya ingin kau senang..." ucap Rook dengan tatapan sedih.

"Senang? Kau pikir aku senang? Kalau begini 'kan namanya aku yang menyusahkanmu." Ruko pun mulai menangis.

"Eh? Ja-jangan menangis!"

"Baka! K-kau pikir siapa penyebabnya? Hik..."

"Hn, gomenna..." Rook pun memeluk Ruko.

"Hik... Hik..."

"Aku telah mempercayakan mata kananku kepadamu, karena itu, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Kalau sampai rusak, aku akan memarahimu!"

"Huh, jangan sok tegas, kono yaro..." Ruko pun mengusap air matanya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalau kau tersenyum 'kan manis." Rook pun nyengir.

"Uh, baka." ucap Ruko dengan wajah memerah.

"Ne, Ruko..."

"Hn?"

"Aku... Akan pergi ke Amerika...

"A-apa? Untuk apa?"

"Okaa-san yang menyuruhku pergi ke sana. Katanya, di sana aku bisa mendapat pendidikkan yang jauh lebih bagus. Awalnya aku juga menolak, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang, yang pantas buat Ruko, karena itu, aku akan ke sana, dan belajar dengan giat!"

Ruko pun blushing. "Ba-baka! Kalau kau pergi, aku... Aku akan merindukanmu!"

"Daijobu, nanti, 6 tahun lagi aku akan kembali untukmu..." Rook pun memeluk Ruko lagi.

"Janji ya!"

"Iya, aku janji..." Rook pun mencium dahi Ruko.

.

.

"Ruko, sampai jumpa!" ujar Rook seraya masuk ke pesawat.

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu, Rook!" teriak Ruko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ck ck ck, kau ini. Untuk apa minta maaf? 'Kan itu semua keinginanku..." Rook pun menjitak Ruko dengan pelan.

"De-demo..."

Rook pun menutup mulut Ruko dengan jarinya.

"Daisuki yo, Ruko..." Rook pun mengangkat dagu Ruko dengan jarinya, dan menciumnya.

Tei pun menutup mata Miko.

"Kalian ini, dari tadi tidak-" mulut Ted pun ditutup oleh Teto.

"Tecchan no baka dana! 'Kan bagus kalau begini." ujar Teto sambil nyegir usil.

Selang beberapa menit, Ruko pun sedikit mendorong Rook agar berhenti menciumnya.

"Baka yaro! Kenapa kau melakukannya di depan mereka semua?" ujar Ruko dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hehehe~" Rook pun hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hei, mau kita mulai?" tanya Tei.

"Ayo!" ujar Ritsu.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Rook to Ruko(-chan)!" teriak mereka semua minus RookRuko.

"Eh?" respon Rook dan Ruko kaget.

"Ih, baka dana! Masa' kalian lupa dengan hari ulang tahun sendiri!" ujar Teto sambil menyodorkan dua hadiah untuk RookRuko.

"Ck ck ck, kalian berdua terlalu sibuk sampai lupa ulang tahun sendiri ya?" sindir Tei dengan wajah iseng.

"I-itu salah kalian! Masa ngasih surprise di taman?" ucap Ruko ngeles.

"Hahahaha!"

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke rumah Rook-nii saja!" ujar Miko.

"Eh? Kenapa harus rumahku?" tanya Rook.

"Itu karena kemarin, kami merapikan rumahmu untuk persiapan pesta ulang tahun. Maaf ya, kami masuk tanpa izin darimu." ujar Taya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Daijobu, justru aku berterima kasih, jadi aku tidak usah membereskan rumahku yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali itu~"

"Ya, sama-sama~" ujar Ritsu.

"Hahaha..."

.

.

"Cheers!"

Mereka semua pun mengetoskan gelas berisi soda, lalu meminumnya.

"Ah~ Nikmat sekali~" ujar Teto.

"Sodanya enak sekali, Amerika itu hebat ya." ucap Ted sambil melihat merek soda tersebut.

"Hahaha, ini oleh-oleh dariku, baguslah kalau kalian suka." Rook pun tersenyum. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Ruko ke mana?"

"Ruko? Tadi dia ke teras. Kau cari saja ke situ." ujar Tei sambil menunjuk ke arah teras rumah.

"Oke. Sankyuu~"

**-Di Teras Rumah Rook-**

"Yo~" sapa Rook sambil menepuk pundak Ruko.

"Hn, yo~"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong, pasti ada apa-apa." Rook pun menatap mata Ruko.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Karena kau memiliki mataku, jadi aku bisa tau semua yang kau pikirkan, dari mata kananmu itu."

"Hm, ya sudah, besok kukembalikan saja." Ruko pun berjalan pergi.

"Eh!" Rook pun mencegahnya. "Itu tadi cuma bercanda kok!"

"Hn."

"Ih, kau ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang, masih saja sinis begitu padaku."

"Memangnya gak boleh?"

"Ng, enggak juga sih..."

"Hn, baka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi belum menjawabku." Rook pun menatap Ruko dengan serius.

"Menjawab apa?" tanya Ruko bingung.

"Ah, kau ini. Kau belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku."

"... Tidak mau!" Ruko pun membuang muka.

"E-eh? Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, kau bisa tau semuanya yang aku pikirkan? Jadi aku tidak perlu menjawab lagi."

"Ah, kau ini, berarti hubungan kita gak resmi dong~"

"Siapa juga yang mau meresmikannya." Wajah Ruko sedikit memerah.

"Jadi, kau mau ku paksa?" Rook pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ruko.

"B-baka!" Ruko pun mendorong Rook.

"Nah, makanya ayo bilang!"

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sekali, jadi kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik..."

"Oke!"

"D-da... Daisuki yo, Rook..." Ruko pun mencium pipi Rook.

"!" Rook pun agak kaget. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Jadi sekarang, giliran aku yang berjanji padamu."

"Berjanji apa?"

"Aku akan selamanya mencintaimu, dan akan menjaga mata yang kau berikan untukku ini, karena aku menganggap mata ini, sebagai bukti bahwa kau mencintaiku." ujar Ruko sambil menunjuk mata kanannya.

"... Baiklah... Aku berharap janji itu akan bertahan selamanya." Rook pun merangkul Ruko.

"... Ya."

_Semua kenangan indahku bersamamu, perasaanku, dan janji ini, semuanya, ada di dalam matamu..._

**Owari  
**

**Huaaa! Karena udah lumayan panjang, saya gak usah tambahin interviewee ya?**

**Capek T3T -ditimpuk balok kayu (?)-**

**Otanjoubi omedetou, Rook to Ruko! XD**

**Semoga kalian langgeng sampe menikah dan mati nanti! -ditendang kedua belah pihak-**

**Kalian akan selamanya menjadi chara fave ku! -halah-**

**Semoga kalian dan para readers maupun author suka dengan fic gaje bin abal ini TwT**

**Dan maaf telat publish! Ini dikarenakan kondisi saya yang sedang sakit "**

**Ini aja masih belum pulih total =A='**

**Yosh, RnR?**

**Yang gak RnR, I'll bite u to death! X) -ditusuk landaknya Kyoya, ditimpuk batu bata oleh readers dan authors- **


End file.
